A Promise Always Kept
by AuntieEMB
Summary: Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. And you can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. A place where times stands till. OR Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU/OOC [DarlingPan] *Rated T for language, violence, dark content, and intimate relations*
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**** Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. She lost both of her parents, her little brothers can't remember who they are and she has nowhere to live, no food to eat, and no clothes to wear except what's on her back. You can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. ****_OR_**** Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU [Main: DarlingPan] **

**A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Wendy's PoV

I stared at my little brothers in shock. My heart was racing, my head was pounding, and my stomach had that awful feeling again. How can they not remember me?

"John, Micheal, please tell me that this is some kind of bloody joke and that you'll start laughing at me. You can't forget your older sister! I'm the only blood-relative you got left. It's just us three with mum and dad gone, please let it be a joke!" I begged. Tears were in my eyes and I felt weak in the knees. My little (now older) brothers stood before in the front door of our old house. They looked at me incredulously like I was some crazed woman. Maybe I was? What happened to me, to them? Why couldn't they remember? They have to remember. They are all I have left.

"I'm sorry, miss. We don't recognize you. Would you like to stay the night and have a cup of tea? It's mighty cold outside with that blizzard and snow." Micheal said. He looked sad and defeated, like he was searching for something he'd never found. Were they looking for me? I was only gone a day or two.

I sighed in exhaustion. That cup of tea sounded nice, and I was getting cold, but I can't stay here. It'll break my heart and rip it to shreds. I asked quietly, "I'm fine, thank-you. Do you know the date by any chance?"

"May 23rd. It's Wednesday by the way." John answered annoyingly. Was I really annoying him?

"I mean the year." I clarified.

John groaned in clear annoyance and replied coldly, "May 23rd, 2012." And with that, he slammed the door in my shocked face. I wouldn't blame him. I would've done the same thing to any woman who was an emotional wreck. I mean, I just lost my _brothers_!

May 23rd, _2012_. Isn't it 1984? I gasped when it clicked. My head pounded harder against my poor skull. It's been twenty-eight years since I left for, where ever I was going to. I didn't care about how long, because it clearly answered my question about my brothers being in their thirties and forties. There was a more urgent question I had to answer, and soon.

Where could I have gone that hadn't aged me a day but twenty-eight years past by? And more importantly, why?

* * *

Third Person's PoV

A shadowy figure spied on a girl as the door slammed on her face. The thing saw tears and a gasp of horror and disbelief. It sensed her confusion, sorrow, guilt. It felt her energy and spirit die down as she grew more and more lost. It grinned evilly.

"Master will be happy tonight. His girl will return." the shadow thought.

It flew up towards Big Ben. Past it, it soared. Over the tall tower and towards the night sky. It flew towards the second star on the right of the north star, straight on till morning. It soon dissipated from London's dreary night. It flew towards his nest, its dark master. A very dark master indeed.

...

Though they had never met, he has watched her curiously these past years. He knew why she hadn't aged, why she couldn't remember who she was or where she's been, and why she felt lost and alone. It was part of his great plan, after all. He knew in the end, he'll win it all.

Because Pan never fails as the Lost Ones say. He never, _ever_ fails.

* * *

**Hello there readers.**

**Now, please don't be frustrated with me when I revised this chapter. When I wrote it, I felt content with, think I could add more, but I didn't. Now, I did. I felt you guys deserved more of a prologue. So, I add words here and there and tweaked it. I hope you guys enjoy his new, longer version than the old one.**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks!**


	2. Welcome to Neverland

**Full Summary:**** Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. She lost both of her parents, her little brothers can't remember who they are and she has nowhere to live, no food to eat, and no clothes to wear except what's on her back. You can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. ****_OR_**** Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU [Main: DarlingPan]**

* * *

Wendy's Pov:

I walked down the dark alley. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I was getting far from my brothers as I can possibly get. I had these emotions inside of me fighting to get out. I had tears escaping, and I was silently hiccuping. But I couldn't get my emotions the best of me, Wendy Darling was always composed and calm. She always had a level-head.

But then again, sometimes you just have to let it out. So that's what I did.

I hit my back against a brick wall in an abandoned alley and slid down to the ground. I was sobbing, shaking, and hiccupping. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. I let out all of my fury. Anger, anxiety, guilt, loneliness, and confusion spilled out harshly. It was cold and I was getting wet, but screw the bloody snow and ice! I didn't know how long I sat there. All I knew is that I was replaying my recent memories over and over in my mind as I drift further into the darkness. Not knowing of the shadowy grasp on my hand, pulling me away.

* * *

_I woke up in a seat on a plane heading for who knows where. I wasn't alone, thankfully, and there was a mother and baby beside me. The baby was sleeping peacefully._

_"Excuse me," I whispered politely. The woman turned to me with her tired eyes. "I seem to have forgotten where the plane is landing. Could you please tell me?" The woman rolled her eyes but I didn't care. It didn't matter to me._

_"London, darling. We are heading back to bloody London." She then turned away and fell asleep. When she said ''darling'', it seemed like a joke. London?_

_..._

_The plane had just landed and I had no idea where to go. I headed out of the airport, hungry, bored, and confused. I didn't know what to do. Then I felt this strong urge to go somewhere. An address popped in my head. I hailed a taxi and told him the address. We sped away from the London traffic and into a prestigious neighborhood. When we reached the place; it was a house. I paid the man with the money I had left and got out._

_I stared at the house as the man drove away. I didn't know why I was here but I shook it of. I gathered my courage and knocked on the door. A man in his late thirties answered. He looked at me wierd. A face flashed before my eyes. _Micheal.

_"Micheal, is that you? Is that really you?" I stammered. He looked at me shock._

_"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before. Who are you?" He asked cautiously. I looked at him in fear._

_"Where's John and mum and dad? Why are you so old? What happened to you!" I demanded_

_"John, get in here! There's some bloody teen who's nuts."_

* * *

My eyes flashed open and my heart was racing. I had beads of sweat on my forehead and I felt sticky. I had a nightmare of what happened earlier today. I looked around. I wasn't in an alley. I was on beach, on an island by the looks of it.

I sat up hesitantly. I inspected myself. No broken bones or blood. So far, so good. I was still in the clothes that I had woken up in the first place. A simple white ruffled-blouse with a pair of leather breeches and a brown belt. I wore black boots and a jacket. I looked like a 1950s London model. No wonder the woman stared at me weird and my brothers thought I was a wacko.

_John, Micheal._ The thought of them made me want to cry and wail. This isn't fair!

A rumbling from the woods behind me made me jumped. I waited or the mysterious figure to come out. I stood up quickly and took a step back, towards the ocean. Not one figure came out, but a whole group.

A group of boys. Boys with weapons and hoods. Boys with menacing eyes and malicious smiles. One had a scar on his right cheek. Said boy spoke up.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" the boy asked viciously. His mangled blonde hair covered his blue yes, intensifying them. I wonder how long in the bloody mirror he stood to nail that stare. I think "Scarface" would do nicely for him.

"Wendy, Wendy Darling." I stated with a monotone voice.

"Why are you here? Who brought you? Are there others?" A boy asked timidly. He was tall and lanky with a bow and arrows.

"I don't know. I think I came alone." I answered simply. Scarface grew impatient.

"What do you mean you _think_? Answer it, yes or no, girl!" Scarface growled. I stare at him defiantly. I would not trampled after what I've been through.

"No, I came alone."

"How? There are only a few ways to get here." the lanky boy asked. I guess he is second-in-command.

"All I remember is a shadowy hand taking my own and lifting me away. I blacked out after that. What are you going to do with me?"

"We ask the questions, Wendy. I'm not sure though. Depends on my mood or what Peter says."

"Who's Peter? Is he your leader?" Scarface only smiled. The boys began to trek towards me, surrounding me. I looked around for an opening.

There was.

Scar-face wasn't in the partial circle so there was a gap behind him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I bend my head back, to make it seem as if I was thinking of running behind me. It worked and the boys behind got closer together. I then whipped my head back around and ran at full speed towards Scar-face. He stood, shocked, by my sudden movements and stood frozen. I ran by him as fast as I can, stealing a fallen knife along the way. I headed into the jungle and ran for cover with the boys were close behind me.

I could hear them shouting and hollering. I heard more footsteps behind me. I urged myself to run faster. The pitter-patter soon became distant. I took a quick glance backwards and no one was behind me. That was when I ran into something.

"Ooof!" the thing said, or person. Oh bloody Jesus!

I looked down and it was a boy close to my age. He had dirty-blonde hair and forest-green eyes. He was tall and from what I could feel, muscular. Most likely a boy from that Scarface's group. I quickly got off of him and stood up, holding up my knife. It felt natural in my hand. I clutched tighter on it. The boy chuckled at me. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Whats it to you? Are you one of those bloody boys with the leaf and leather clothes and weapons and that weird scar? Are you Peter?" I demanded fearfully. He sat up and rubbed his neck, laughing louder.

"You think a girl with a knife will scare me? I've seen and been through worse, _girl_. I suggest you run, the boys are good trackers." The boy snarled. I glared at him.

"So you are one. Just stay away from me, okay? I've been through enough as it is. Just let me walk away peacefully..." I offered.

The boy changed his expression into one of pity. He said, "I wouldn't go that way, it leads to Mermaids' Lagoon. They drown people who even go near that placed. I suggest going to Echo Cave or Dead Mans Peek. They both lead that away. Better hurry, the beasts come out hungry at night."

I eyed him. I spoke, "Why are you helping me? How do I know it's not a trap? How do I know your not leading me straight to them? How do I know you will keep your word?" He smirked smugly.

"Because, darling, I always keep my promises. Besides, without me, you'll be dead by morning." I ignored the pet name he gave me, somehow, he knew it meant something.

"Who said you were coming?" I spat at him. I started to walk in the direction he pointed to. He stood up and started to follow.

"Because, you need me! You will die without my guidance. Admit it, you're lost. Just like the rest of them." I don't know what made that statement emotional or personal. Was it the way he said it or looked me in the eye. I'm not sure. If I did say I was lost, I lost a battle, and I hate losing battles.

"Oh bloody hell. Fine, yes, I'm lost. If you know the way so well, why don't you just lead then?" He gave me a malicious smile and gladly took the lead. I rolled my eyes and followed him, hoping that I wouldn't die because of it. There is just something about him, that I feel like I could trust him.

...

As we walked through the thick jungle, I saw something shiny hidden in his belt. It looked like a dagger. I looked closer and I saw an engraving. I couldn't look at it fully from here without drawing attention. I would just have to wait until we stop for the night. But I couldn't help myself feeling interested in this object. There was something special about it and I felt drawn to it.

Damn my curiosity! It will be the death of me.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank-you! :)**


	3. The Boy Who Never Grew Up

**Full Summary:**** Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. She lost both of her parents, her little brothers can't remember who they are and she has nowhere to live, no food to eat, and no clothes to wear except what's on her back. You can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. ****_OR_**** Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU [Main: DarlingPan]**

* * *

Wendy's PoV:

We reached the cave soon after our little rendezvous. It would've taken me the night to find the cave because it was so well hidden. The fact that he found it so easily was making me weary. He must have been on the island for a long time. I wonder what is his story, or he even has any. Whenever I looked at him, his words always came to mind.

_"Because, you need me! You will die without my guidance. Admit it, you're lost. Just like the rest of them."_

There was something, desperate in his voice. Like he needed me to believe in him. Like I was his last chance or something like that. He sounded so vulnerable but then he would give me his infamous smirk and that smug look like he was he king of everything and nothing can conquer him. I sometimes think that this is all a charade, an act. But why would he put on an act? He doesn't even know me, right?

I shook my head "no" to all of those thoughts. I didn't have time to contemplate and plan the situation at hand. It's either do or die in this jungle.

"Girl, come on. We don't have all night!" the boy called. I hurried in and saw that he already started a fire. We just got here though. Then I looked around the cave.

There was a small cot in the back corner and there was weapons on the other side. He was sitting on a mat, poking the fire. It looked well-used and like someone lives here.

"Do you live here?" I asked curiously. He smiled and nodded.

"Time to time. I move around a lot." He motioned me to sit on the other mat, across of him. I obliged and sat Indian-style on the cushion.

"So, girl, why don't you tell me your name?" He asked. I huffed.

"Will you stop calling me 'girl' then?" I said.

"Sure, why not."

"It's Wendy, Wendy Darling." I answered with a shrug.

"Well, Wendy, Wendy Darling, what do you think of the island, Neverland." He mocked. I nearly choked when he said Neverland.

"This, this, is Neverland?" He nodded and I burst out laughing. How ridiculous is that? He eyed me funny.

"What's so funny?"

"What's so funny! The fact that you believe that this is bloody _Neverland_. Neverland, the fictional island of dreams home to the boy who never grew up, mermaids, pirates, the lost boys..." I explained lightly. My chuckling died towards the end.

"So, that is what your world thinks of Neverland? Huh, who is 'the boy who never grows up'?" He asked.

"Why, Peter Pan, of course!" I huffed. I saw him smirk to himself. He must have already known, but wanted to see me annoyed. I stifled a yawn and scooted closer to the fire. I laid on my stomach, with my head and arms on the mat.

"So, what is your name?" I asked curiously. He looked at and thought it over.

"Well, how about we make it a game, a puzzle to solve. Of course, there will be a prize to be won." He taunted darkly. I eyed him wearily and reached for my knife and clutched unto it.

"What kind of prize is there?" I questioned softly. He smiled darkly at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, if you win, I will get you off the island safely. But, if I win, well, I will tell you when I do." He answered surely.

"Don't be so full of yourself there. For now, what can I call you?" He closed his eyes and thought. And thought, and thought. Then, I heard a soft snore.

"Bastard." I muttered. I swear I saw a smile on his face. I took the time to studied him more clearly.

His dirty-blonde hair was short and rugged. Some hair fell in front of his eyes. His expression was soft, but you could definitely see the worry and stress and pain from all his years. He looked so much older than he was; it was deceitful. He was tall and lean. You could obviously see the lean muscle in his arms and legs from all the running and climbing and fighting. How long has he lived here? How did he manage to stay alive? How did he survive?

I saw something flicker not to far from him. I peered and it was the dagger he had. It was within my arms grasp. I was about to take it when I realized something. When would he take the time to hide it to just leave it out in the open? It has to be a trick or a trap. I leaned closer to read the inscription.

_Peter Pan_

I felt my mouth drop when I read it. Peter, is it the same Peter that Scarface mentioned? Is it truly Peter Pan? I stared at him with wide, scared eyes. He was now sitting up, watching me with an evil smile in his eyes. I snatched his dagger and my own and stood up defiantly. I slowly walked to the cave opening, to my exist. He just laughed.

"Now, now, Wendy Darling. No one likes a cheater." He tsked as is he was reprimanding a small child. Maybe I was one in his eyes. He also stood up and the fire went out. The only light was from the full moon shining through the opening. I had my back to the opening and I watched Peter.

"That's not cheating. There was no rules debating over that, _Peter Pan_." I snarled at him. _Good-bye Neverland._

"Sorry, Wendy. So close but not quite. Sadly that is not my _real_ name. But is a name though." I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What, what do you mean?" I stuttered. He laughed.

"I changed my name when I created Neverland, but before then, I had a name, my birth name. You were to guess that."

"So, what have you won?" I asked shakily. He gave me a wider smile and I felt the evilness radiate of him.

"You, of course." I dropped the knives. I was trapped, trapped on this God-forbidden island. _Hello, Neverland, long time no see._ He hollered victoriously, "Come on boys! Come on out, we must show our guest to her new home." He lifted his hand and I was out like a light. I heard his last words though.

"It's time to play..."

Bloody hell. What did I gotten myself into, now?

* * *

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks.**


	4. Forever a Lost Girl

**Full Summary:**** Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. She lost both of her parents, her little brothers can't remember who they are and she has nowhere to live, no food to eat, and no clothes to wear except what's on her back. You can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. ****_OR_**** Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU [Main: DarlingPan]**

* * *

Wendy's PoV:

I awoke to an annoying sharp sound. A sound of iron clashing with iron. I moaned as it pierced through my poor ears. My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up too quickly. I was kindly given with a head rush. Oh, joy. I placed my dainty hand on the back of my head, rubbing small circles to soothe it.

"Ow." I muttered. I heard a chuckle. I turned to glare at the oh so lovely Scarface.

"Well, princess decided to wake up before an eternity passed has she? Does she have a headache? Does she need someone to rub it for her?" He mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Where am I?" My eyes looked around. I was in some kid of room, a bedroom by the looks of it. But whose?

"This is Pan's room." He replied in obvious boredom. He continued to sharpen his sword with another one. I groaned and covered my ears. He smirked at me devilishly.

"Sorry princess, was I hurting your ears?" He spat. I really wanted to beat the hell of him, but I had more important matters to handle.

"Where's Pan? Did he leave his second-hand boy to baby-sit me? I honestly think your job is quite sad; he is undermining your talents and assets." I sneered innocently. I saw his face contort in anger and bitterness.

"Why do you care? Is little Wendy missing her Peter Pan?"

"I should care because I rather have someone capable of guarding, feeding, and caring for my self-being. I rather have a man-boy than a sad, lost boy." I fired at him. He somehow knew to ruffle my feathers, not that I have any. He sat in his chair in silence. I think I went too far this time. "Um, I..." I started. I didn't know his name.

"It's Felix." He said.

"Felix, right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go too far. Even though you were a class A bastard." I apologized. He looked at me weirdly.

"You are one weird girl, Wendy Darling. No wonder we don't have Lost Girls. They're so confusing." I chuckled at his new discovery.

"You don't know how right you are."

We waited in silence after that. We were waiting for the beast to come out and play. Hopefully, he wasn't in a cranky mood.

* * *

It didn't take that long for him to come back. Peter came back to the room hours later. He was clearly bored.

_That's not good._

"Hello, Wendy. How's Felix been treating you?" He greeted. He looked at me, and I could see the evil brewing underneath his skin. Sometimes, you just got to look past skin deep to see the monster inside.

"Fine. Much better than you. It's rude for the host not to see the guest. I'm starting to think you're ignoring me!" I feigned with a girly voice. He turned and dismissed Felix with a wave. Felix smiled maliciously and walked out, shutting the door. _Shit._

I was sitting on the bed and Peter came at me. He pulled me up by my hair and I slapped him. I don't appreciate man-boy handling or fondling. He shook my head, ripping parts of my hair, and pushed me against the wall. I landed with a loud thud. My head was swimming and I looked at him with blurry, fearful eyes. He grinned at me mischievously with that dark, evil gleam in his eyes.

"You should know by now, Wendy. Sarcasm gets you nowhere in Neverland. I'm in charge of here. I own the island and everyone in it. I own you now Darling. I suggest you get used to it before you see my dark side." He threatened. I spit in his face as my reply.

"Bite me." I growled defiantly. He only smiled wide and licked his chapped lips.

"Oh, I will do much worse. Take this as a warning and a sign of mercy." He reached for a small knife in his belt. He held it up and it gleamed in the setting sun. I gulped nervously. His hand created a motion and I couldn't move. _Great, I'm paralyzed._

Magic. That damn bastard had magic.

He lifted my left arm and pulled the shirt's sleeve back. He held my arm up to wall and started to cut. I yelped and cried in pain. No sound came out. I was in pure agony. Seconds turned into months, minutes in years, hours in eternity. When he finally finished, my arm was a bloody mess and I lost so much blood.

Pan did another spell. All the blood dissipated. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to see his handiwork.

"Aw, why the long face Darling? I normally do much worse. I normally intensify the pain, so the lost boy is undeniably in my submissive. But, considering you are a woman and women deserve some decency, I decided not to do worse. This is my mercy for you. Take kindly to it." When he spoke, I didn't open my eyes. I heard him growl and he forced my eyes open with his dark magic.

He tilted my head down, to my left arm. I gasped in horror and shock. Tears fell down my face like waterfalls.

"What does it say, Wendy?" I gulped.

"It says, 'Forever a Lost Girl.'" He smiled gleefully.

"Don't you forget it, Wendy." He sneered, "You are the first Lost Girl, Neverland's Lost Girl. _My_ Lost Girl. Come on now, we have a feast to attend in your honor, Darling." He chuckled and pulled me along with my other arm.

I went willingly because I was lost in my thought. I saw horrible images of those demons surrounding me and blood. So much blood. Mine, and others. And with every new image, those haunted, small letters and words seem to appear. They not only plague my skin, but my mind as well. They will haunt me, hopefully, not forever. But I have feeling that it will happen.

_"Forever a Lost Girl"_

And he's right. I'm lost. I'm forever a Lost Girl in Neverland. Oh dear Lord help me!

* * *

**Remember to review, follow, & favorite. Thanks! :)**


	5. Time to Best the Second Best

**Full Summary:**** Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. She lost both of her parents, her little brothers can't remember who they are and she has nowhere to live, no food to eat, and no clothes to wear except what's on her back. You can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. ****_OR_**** Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU [Main: DarlingPan]**

* * *

Wendy's PoV:

As we left the room, I realized that it was tree-house. I gulped nervously as I looked down below. We were surrounded with the tree's leaves and branches, and when I looked down, all I saw was limbs and foliage. I didn't see the ground. My skin turned cold and I felt my heart beating in my ears.

"This, is my home. I call it my Thinking Tree, because I come here to think, obviously." He explained. I nodded slightly and he continued. He rattled on about the geography of the island and the major land marks and dangers. But I wasn't listening, because I felt like I was already here, and I already knew it.

"Alright Wendy, let's go. Don't want to keep the boys waiting do we?" He said. He walked towards me and I took a step back into a railing. He smiled darkly. He cooed, "What's the matter Wendy. Are you scared? Does Ms. Darling not like heights?"

"No, she doesn't." I muttered. His gaze intensified.

"But that's not all, is it? You're afraid of me to, aren't you Ms. Darling?" He strode towards me menacingly. Each step his face became darker and more animal-like. I was his prey, he was the predator waiting for its attack, blood-thirsty and hunger. "Do I frighten you?"

"I feel like you already know the answer to that question, _Peter_. I suggest asking questions that you actually want answered, not rhetorical ones." I spat. He laughed. He was soon in front of me. I felt his icy breath against my skin. I shivered from his touch. I mostly felt it on my scarred arm. He lightly trailed his fingers, up and down my arm. Elbow to wrist, wrist to elbow. Each time tracing the words they mark me.

I'm a caged animal in his jungle. I'm just waiting to be tortured, instead, they mock me with death's hope. He certainly knows how to play the game.

"Very well. Come on now, we don't want to be late for your own feast. That would be such a shame." He wrapped his arms around, crushing me and my hopes of escaping his tight grasp. We shot up from the towering tree; we shot through branches and leaves. The tree shivered from his quake. We soon reached the clear sky and he flew towards camp. The only sign that there was one was its hollers and shouts. I could barely make out the dancing shadows playing on the tree's leaves and coverage.

I shut my eyes tightly as we flew in Neverland's sky, _his_ Neverland's sky. He was laughing at my cowering and his sheer thrill of the danger. We soon curved down. Down and down we went. He didn't bother to slow his speed, or the fact that we might just crash. I think he was planning that, but he changed his mind, thankfully.

We then came to abrupt stop. I peeked through one eye. we were hovering about three feet from the ground. I felt a small wave of relief wash over me.

Than he dropped me.

And laughed.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. First, he was a child who loves games, then he was a sociopath with an obsession of loyalty and pain, than a mischievous trouble-maker.

_I think he has a split-personality disorder._

"Come on Wendy, we haven't got all day!" He called in a chirpy voice. _Yep, he does._

I followed him through the small entrance of the camp. We came upon a clearing. Surrounding the clearing were small trees with houses. In the center of it was a large, flaming bonfire. There was a table full of food pushed to the side. The boys were nowhere to be seen.

"Why are we here if they aren't even here?" I asked rasing an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and whistled a sharp tune with that damn mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Come on out boys! It's time to meet our newest member."

With his words said, a flock of hooded figures trekked out of the cover of the woods shadows. They came out smiling and they soon surrounded me. A tall boy stepped closer. it was Felix.

"So, you're one of us now?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. He smiled devilishly. He swung around his mace lazily, mocking me. "Well, let's see how well you fight, _girl_."

"Let us see indeed." I replied. I may not remember a lot. Ever since I woke up from my flight, I had remembered nothing. It scares me still, but I will not back down from a challenge. Hopefully, I am a master swordsman from my forgotten past life.

A lost boy chucked a sword towards my way and I caught it by its hilt. So far, so good. I looked at Pan and he nodded. I guess I can't back down now.

"Your move, Scarface." I hissed. And he did. He raised his mace at a diagonal and made a wide arc. He made contact with his weapon and mine at my stomach. I shoved him off, making him take a step back. I then aimed my sword to his knees. I managed to nick him but he didn't move. He then attacked again and managed to cut my shoulder. I hissed in pain but I shrugged it off. The adrenaline coursing through my veins helped dull the pain tremendously.

And this is how I went on for a minute or so. He attacked and I blocked. I nicked him and he slashed me. We soon became battered and we were bleeding. Felix then decided to take a new approach. He ran at me full force, knocking us both to the ground. He raised his mace and I raised my sword. They made a sharp sound when they clashed. He had the upper hand and was pushing my sword's blade against my throat.

"Give up? Nobody lasted this long with me. You'll still be respected by the boys, and you little Peter Pan." He mocked. I spat in his face. I pushed him off with all of my brute force. I then snatched his mace and used it to hold him down by the chest as I stood over him. I used my other hand with my sword and aimed it at his throat. He smiled at me, "Not too shabby, _girl_."

I gave him back his weapon and helped him up. He nodded at me and I smirked. I spoke with triumph, "The name is Wendy, Wendy Darling."

* * *

After Felix's and I's fight, the younger boys looked up to me with awe. They were amazed at a girl's ability to best one of their best fighters. I just shrugged it of. I was somewhat content with myself for proving my worth.

As I ate the meat, I felt Peter's gaze watching me intensively. Like I was a puzzle to be unraveled and solved. I didn't enjoy the feeling that well. I always met his gaze when I looked up. I decided to not look up for the sake of my humility.

"Peter, play us a song!" A young boy asked cheerfully. He was only nine and had curly red hair and freckles. He clutched unto his spear as if it was his teddy-bear. Murmurs of agreement blazed throughout the boys. They began to chant and Peter smiled. He stood and took his "special" spot on a worn tree stump. He pulled out a small set of pipes. With his hood on and his worn belt, he kind of looked like the Pied Piper from the folk tales. It was kind of great look for him actually.

If you took off his bloody horns and sinister grin.

He then blew into his pipes and a haunting sound came out. It was beautiful melody. A melody of betrayal, loneliness, and confusion. A one of no hope or a happy ending. It made you feel...

Lost.

I felt a tear slip through my eyes and I wiped it away haughtily. I looked up to see Peter watching me curiously. I raised any eyebrow and he motioned at the boys.

They were prancing around like savages. They raised their weapons wildly and moved around with ragged movements. It was strange, but beautiful in its own way.

I saw Peter pull away the pipes and walked over to me. He sat down and stared at me, like he was trying to solve me.

"Why didn't you join them? I know you can hear it." He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't feel like dancing tonight." He stared at me with fascination. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Alright. I suggest going to bed soon. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." He said vaguely.

"How so?"

"Your first hunt. Want to stay sharp, don't you?" He said, challenging me. And with that being said, he walked off to who knows where. Before he left my sight, I called after to him.

"Where's my tent?" I asked carefully. I felt his smugness coming off in waves. He walked back to me. He turned me around so I was facing a door at the base of the tree.

"Go through that door. That's yours. Now, goodnight darling." And he dissipated.

I gathered my wits and trudged to the door. I grasped the knob and inhaled slowly. I turned the knob and walked in. A long, spiral stair case came to view. I walked up the steps unsteadily. Another door was there and I gathered my wits and opened it.

I looked around the room in awe.

"Bastard." I muttered hopelessly.

* * *

**Whoa, long update. That took me forever! ;)**

**Remember to review, follow, & favorite! Thanks guys. :D**


	6. Don't Wake Her Royal Higness

**Full Summary:**** Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. She lost both of her parents, her little brothers can't remember who they are and she has nowhere to live, no food to eat, and no clothes to wear except what's on her back. You can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. ****_OR_**** Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU [Main: DarlingPan] **

* * *

Third Person's PoV:

A boy watched eagerly as the girl walked through the door in an old tree. He walked to the tree and climbed. He climbed and climbed until he came to a small peep-hole. When he peered through, he saw an empty room. The room was filled with ordinary furniture. A small, worn table here, a large oak shelf filed with books and broken trinkets there, a small fire-place that was quite ironic considering the tree was flammable, and a small bed. The bed was covered in deer skins.

It was a bedroom.

The boy heard the twist of the doorknob and he smirked evilly to himself. He saw the girl opened the door. She had a look of awe in her face.

"Bastard." The girl muttered furiously. She slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and annoyance. The boy looking through the hole snickered to himself.

He continued to watch the girl under the cover of the tree's branches and leaves and the dark. He didn't fear that he would be caught. He knew the land, he knew the people on it, he _owned_ the people on it.

After awhile, the boy grew tired of his game and climbed down the tree. He smiled darkly to himself, knowing full well everyone was in the palm of his hand, a pawn in his game.

Yes, he was Peter Pan, the boy who never quite grew up. And yes, he was a puppet master of people and dark magic.

* * *

Wendy's PoV:

As soon as I collapsed on the bed, I was out like a light. Sadly, I didn't receive a peaceful night of sleep.

_..._

_My eyes fluttered open to a bright light. I blinked several time to readjust my eyes and my vision cleared. I was sitting, on a stool, in a diner, in who knows where. I looked around. They were faces all around me. They stared at me expectantly, as if I should I know them. Should I?_

_There was a woman with long, blonde curl hair and a red leather jacket. A tall man with dirt blonde hair and blue eyes; he had his arm around a small woman with warm eyes and a pixie cut hair. There was also a regal woman with raven hair and hard, cold eyes._

_In front of the blonde woman, was a small boy with dark brown hair and a sweet smile. There, beside him, was a tall, lean woman with brown hair and red highlights._

_They all stared at me. Then the regal woman lifted up her hand, and a purple swirl came out._

_..._

_I awoke again in a new scene. I was in my bed. It was dark but the moon's light lit some aspects of the room. I looked around and I saw two sleeping figures in the room. I scrambled out of the bed and eyed the figures wearily. The covers were pulled over their faces. I hesitantly pulled the covers back on the first bed. It revealed a boy with round glasses. _John.

_I dashed over to the other bed. I gasped. _Micheal.

_John and Micheal. I felt a tear escape. I closed my eyes..._

_..._

I sat up frantically. My heart was racing and I felt cold beads of sweat on my forehead. My fingers were slightly shaky, and the room was fuzzy.

I had a nightmare. A nightmare so real, that I felt that I lived it before.

Were they memories? Memories from my forgotten life?

I know I am missing something. A piece of me is there, but it isn't. I don't know how I lost it, or why I might have forgotten them.

Were they memories so horrible, so traumatic, that I'm willing to forget everything?

I heard a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Come in." Felix came in. He still had that haughty smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you Sleeping Beauty? Is her royal highness woken up from her slumber?" He taunted. I rolled my eyes and gladly flipped him the birdy. He snickered louder.

"What do you want? Do you need another ass whooping?" I laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"Your prince Peter says to be out in the clearing in five. It's time to prove your worth here with your first hunt." With that he sauntered out and closed the door. I sat there in my bed, pondering the possible outcomes.

I could have the biggest kill, I could not catch anything, I could catch something average. I could get hurt, a Lost Boy could get hurt, Felix could get hurt, Peter could get hurt, both Felix and Peter could get hurt. I'm really hoping for the last one. I sighed in resignation and stood up.

I walked stiffly to a small wardrobe. In it, were three simple outfits. Each consisting of leather pants, brown boots, a leafy green tank-top, and a dark brown hooded cloak. Simple, yet comfortable. The ass finally has some sense, though it's fashion.

I tore off my dirty clothes and quickly changed into the pants and tank-top. I slipped on the sturdy, knee-high boots and wrapped the cloak around me. I lifted the hood up and walked across the room, towards the door. I growled in annoyance.

This hunt better be worth it; hopefully he won't be that much of a pain in the ass.

"Ow, god dammit!" I yelped. I felt a surge of pain in my left arm. I looked at the ragged, small letters below my elbow. Anger filled me.

I'm not a Lost Girl; I'm not his. I'm in charge of me. I get to decide my fate, not some bloody demon.

I sighed, time to prove him wrong and try to give me some boost of confidence. Lord knows I need it desperately.

* * *

"Alright boys. Time for a hunt!" Peter rallied. The manipulated boys cheered eagerly. I stared at Peter with stone-cold eyes, waiting for his twisted rules. He continued, "This is also a special as many of you boys know. It's our first Lost Girl's hunt. You know the rules. The girl hunts on her own, no aiding her or sabotaging, though it might be fun. She has until sundown to get as many kills as she can. And you know what happens if she comes home empty-handed..."

The boys snickered and Felix smirking to himself. Oh god, I can't not kill anything now. Great.

"Alrighty then. Get into your hunting parties. I'll see you at dusk. May the best team win, and remember to stay on your side of the island." Felix ordered. The boys dissapeared at his word and soon it was only me and Peter left in the small clearing.

"Well, were do I hunt?" I asked.

"Felix's group has the southern part of the island. Slighty's has the western, I have the northern, so that leaves you with..."

"Eastern part. You better not play any tricks with me Peter." I warned. He nodded cheekily.

"Of course, wouldn't want to bother the princess." I raised an eyebrow. I walked away mumbling to myself about Peter and Felix hard skulls.

"I heard that."

"Oh bloody joy! Go fuck yourself!" I snapped. He laughed and I dissapeared into the cover of the woods.

"Wrong way, Darling! It's the other way." He called. I reappeared in the clearing. I trekked by him. I shoved him hard with my shoulder, causing him to stare blankly at me. I suddenly froze. Damn his magic!

"I'm flabbergasted, Wendy Darling." He tsked. I sneered.

"Wow, such a big word for the boy-man." I instantly regret my words. I felt a sharp pain course through like earlier. It was those stupid words again. I moaned, "Stopped doing that!"

"I will when you learn the lesson. I'm in charge here. I'm in charge of everything in Neverland, including you, _Darling_. I've given you enough grace and mercy as it is, _don't push it_!" He growled darkly. I saw the evil in his eyes swiveling, and I knew he was serious. I gulped nervously, trying to swallow the fear away.

"Of course you highness." I muttered. I was released from my hold and I ran away into the coverage of Neverland's woods.

_His_ woods.

I swear, I'm asking for a bruising today. Won't be surprised if I do get one.

* * *

**Did anyone see How to Train your Dragon 2? It was amazing! I cried and laughed so many times. Can't wait for June 17th, 2016. Last movie of the trilogy! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Sorry if I didn't actually put the hunt in this chapter. Kind of a filler, but had some major keys in it.**

**Remember to follow, favorite, & review. Thanks! :)**


	7. Hunting Rants in the Dark

**Full Summary:**** Wendy Darling thinks of herself as the unluckiest girl in London there had ever lived. She lost both of her parents, her little brothers can't remember who they are and she has nowhere to live, no food to eat, and no clothes to wear except what's on her back. You can definitely say that she's lost. But, thankfully, there is a place where lost people can go. ****_OR_**** Peter kidnaps Wendy to Neverland as the first lost girl. AU [Main: DarlingPan] **

* * *

Wendy's PoV:

"Come on, Wendy. You have to get this stupid squirrel otherwise you'll suffered the stupid consequences." I groaned to myself. It's already noon, and I haven't caught a single thing. I'm positive Peter did this on purpose. I aimed by arrow at the eating squirrel. It looked cute. Die vermin.

I inhaled and drew my arrow back. I pulled it back until it reached the corner of my mouth. At least I knew that much of bows and arrows. I exhaled and let it fly.

I missed it by a foot. The squirrel scurried away and I cursed violently. Stupid vermin. Stupid Peter. I sighed as I trekked on through the heavy foliage. I slumped against a tree and closed my eyes.

I'm so getting it tonight.

I heard a trig break and my eyes shot open. I stood up and aimed an arrow at the intruder. I growled as I saw who it was.

"No need to shoot. I'm no stranger, but I'm a threat alright." Peter chuckled. I groaned internally and rolled my eyes. Rolling my eyes is becoming a second nature to me, I'm sure of it.

"Yes, a force to be reckoned with. I'm shaking in fear!" I played along. He chuckled. No pain, must of done something right.

"What do you want Peter?" I asked in a bored tone. I looked around for any signs of that damned squirrel.

"To help of course."

I laughed, "Well aren't you a cheater?"

"Who said I was cheating?" He shot back raising an eyebrow.

"I did. And so did you at some extent."

"I said no one can help you hunt. Who said I was helping you hunt?"

I sighed and looked at him. We stared at each other. I finally shrugged and continued on looking through the forest. I called back to him as he followed, "Then what are you helping me with, oh great Peter Pan?"

"With shooting of course! I felt awful leaving you inexperienced with a bow and arrow. So, I thought to myself, 'Why not help the poor Wendy kill a bird at least?'"

"Well then, get on with it Peter." I said. He smirked mischievously and walked to me. He pulled out his bow and arrow.

"Alrighty then, let's aim for that tree notch right there. About fifteen feet away or so." He pointed. I peered through the branches and leaves and I saw a round dent in a tree.

"How often do you use that tree for practice?" I asked curiously. He raised any eyebrow, he looked, surprised? Holy shit! The oh so infamous Peter Pan is surprised. Savor the moment, Wendy. Savor it.

"About every so often. It's a great target for practice." I sighed and eyed the target. I inhaled as I aimed the bow at the tree notch. _Focus, Wendy. Focus._ I breathed out and breathed in again as I drew the arrow back to the corners of my mouth. I exhaled and let it fly.

Again. I missed it by a foot. _How embarrassing._

"Nice try, but your stance is all wrong." He pointed out. He came over and moved my right leg back and had my toes pointed towards the target. _That made sense._ "And when you hold you bow, you hold it favoring the right more. That's why it always off-target." He came behind me and fixed my hand's grasp on the bow. He moved it to the left a little more. _It feels awkward._ "And when you pull back, straighten your elbow." He finished. He somehow whispered it in my ear and my hair went static. I felt his icy breath and it made my skin crawl. _A little too uncomfortable for my taste._

"Um, excuse me, but I think you should take a step back." I asked in a monotone voice. I could hear his devilishness smirk being used.

"Why? Do I scare you Wendy? Do I make your hair stand up and your skin crawl?" He taunted. I groaned. Yes, yes, and yes.

"No, I just believe in the value of personal space. So far, a concept that your small head can't comprehend. I mean, you tried to use a big word this morning and looked how that turned out." I fired back. That only made him smirk wider and brighter. _God, he's the devil in disguise._

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Darling. Now be a good girl and try again." He said. I aimed my bow and pulled back. Remembering his pointers, I released. It hit the tree bark this time.

"Better, but you're still not straightening your elbow." He remarked. He came over once again and went through the same process with me, somehow he moved closer to my body. I could feel the iciness of his skin and his chest expanding and retracting. It made me shiver in disgust. When he pulled my arm back, he leveled my elbow. He then released.

Bulls-eye. Was it really that shocking?

"Now try again, but remember to level your elbow like I showed you. I did. Almost a bulls-eye. He chuckled, "I'm starting to think you want me to help you."

"I'm starting to think you're using your magic to mess with my aim so you could help me, Peter." I said.

"No need to get testy with me, Darling. It's not my fault you're as terrible as you are." I growled. That does it. Screw the pain and the scar. I'm coming after him.

"Oh, I'm sorry your royal assness. Did I hurt your feelings? Do you need a band-aid for that bo-bo?" I cooed. Each word taking a step closer to the menace. I felt my anger boil in my stomach and I felt all of my fury raging through my veins. I was soon standing in front of him, glaring him in the eye. He glared back, much fiercer than mine, but I won't stand down again. I won't be bullied by this pathetic bastard.

"I see the way you control you boys. You make everything sound all good and games, but in reality, you're a pathetic, controlling asshole you needs control otherwise he'll feel useless. You say that this island if for lost people? Well, what does that make you? You're just as lost as the rest of us. So admit, get off your damn high-horse, and show us some humanity! I don't listen to a monster, _Peter Pan_. Especially a coward one at that. Now stop playing these games and face it. Face that you're lost, and alone, and scared out of your wits. Wipe that smug smirk off your face, and face the damn truth you coward!" I ranted.

I was heaving heavily and I felt all the built up anger, confusion, fright, and fury dissipate. I started crying at some point. A few tears here and there. But why? I don't know. I think, I think...

I felt like I was talking to myself, at some point. Like I was yelling at me to get my act together and face the truth. And the truth was scary.

"And the great Wendy Darling speaks! But damn time as well. How do you feel now?" He laughed heartily. That bastard.

"Honestly, empty. Hollow. I feel, nothing." I replied quietly. My voice was hoarse after all the yelling. But honestly, I was awed by the fact I feel that way.

"Good. Now we can get some use out of you! Just wait, Wendy. You'll see what I did for you today. How much of a favor I did for you." He chirped. I ignored him. I felt numb.

I heard a chirping. My head whipped up and I saw a large bird sitting happily on a branch twenty feet up. I growled in annoyance and for it. I still needed a kill. I released. It fell from the tree, dead. I didn't smile or fist-pumped. I just stood there staring at it. I felt numb.

"Nicely done. I think I got a name for you." I looked at him expectantly. I felt numb on the inside and out. I felt, well, hollow. I felt, dark.

"Wendy-bird." I still feel numb and hollow. I was in darkness.

* * *

**Whoa, that was intense. Sorry if it wasn't much hunting, but you'll see later on the importance of it. And also sorry if it seemed a bit, rushed.**

**Thoughts about all that? Suggestions? Remember to review, favorite & follow! :)**


	8. AN!

**Hello faithful readers. I'm sorry this isn't an update. It's just that lately, I've been having writer's block for OUAT. I've haven't been watching it lately, so I'm gonna try and watch and finish season two up and see if that helps.**

**Another reasons is family problems. I won't digress, because it's private. So, please do NOT ask about it. I don't think I could handle explaining it and going through with it, again. But you guys shouldn't worry, it should clear up soon, hopefully.**

**If you guys are still hungry for more, I have three one-shots for HTTYD, and a one-shot for OUAT.**

**Thank-you for understanding, and hopefully I'll be back soon. Lots of love fishies!**

***Oh, you guys like my new username? AuntieEMB. Nice ring to it.***


End file.
